My beloved Partner
by Adorable-SK
Summary: Gene soldiers, Specifically created and genetically modified humans each both with the ability to weld powers, when they reach the end of their solo training they are partnered with another random trainee for life. One of these genetic soldiers Miku Hatsune, who always falls short of top to Luka Megurine the one woman who Miku claims to hate finds herself paired with her. MikuxLuka


Miku walked carefully, staying cautious to her surrounding area. This city she was walking in was far from what she figured was abandoned. Miku knew that she was being watched, she could sense it within the destroyed city. Whatever it was, it was toying with her.

'If I attack now I'll leave myself venerable' Miku considered. She attempted to continue walking the path that she was on, she attention was constantly gained by the sounds coming from within the destroyed complex just to the side of her. 'I have to be patient...'

Almost on cue the monster leapt from the rubble straight towards the girl. Quickly reacting Miku jumped out of the way of the attack. Adjusting herself in mid-air she aimed her hands down at the monsters feet, glowing her hand shot straight below the monster, the attack created a smokescreen blocking the vision of the beast. Using the Smoke as cover the twin tailed girl moved around the beast. Swinging randomly, it attempted to hit her. However though, Miku easily dodged the monster's strikes.

"I have you now!" Miku yelled jumping at the beast she raised her hand into the air, creating a makeshift black sword from around her, she plunged it into the beast's chest causing it to cry out, trying to shake off the girl. Though, unable to shake the girl who had a firm grip on the makeshift sword, the beast collapsed.

'Not even a real challenge' Miku smirked Miku jumped off the chest of the monster landing on her feet. As the beast lay dead the sky suddenly began to faded, the area suddenly lit up displaying an empty large room. The monster which was now only a small robot lay behind her.

_"Simulation Complete." _An electronic voice spoke to the girl. _"Subject #801 Miku Hatsune. Please leave the designated area."_

Obeying the voice the girl moved towards a door at the edge of the room which opened to the girl. Leaving the room she walked down a long corridor. Waiting at the door at the end of the corridor.

"Impressive Hatsune."

"Thank you, Kaito-san" Miku turned to the voice coming from glass window beside her. Looking at the man she placed two fingers up to her eyebrow, saluting to the man behind the window. "How did I score?"

"Flawlessly as usual." Kaito smiled at the the girl. "You've out done your peers by far."

Miku smiled at the man informed the girl of her performance, it was no surprise to the girl she always performed above everyone else.

"However though..." Kaito began looking down at the console below moving his and over the touch screen. "You were not the top scorer I'm afraid."

Miku grunted as she clenched her fist at what the man was saying. Sighing she looked towards the ground. "It was her again wasn't it?"

"I'm afraid so..." Kaito agreed with the girl, who the man could tell right now was growing increasing more annoyed. "You should go get your self rested Miku. You've worked hard today."

"Yes sir..." Miku spoke softly as the blue haired man opened the girl, allowing her to be able to leave.

"Genetic Warriors" Or Gene soldiers. That was what they were referred to as. They were simply genetic experiments created by the governing Ulatinc Union. After the union of the 12 solar systems, which all formed an alliance through it ancestral background as well trade and alliances. The support this union, it required a class of high ranked soldiers with the power to weld abilities. Such abilities were only able to obtained through genetic alteration. However though, as the human body was not able to with stand this power and alteration in a normal human body as it would quickly refuse the treatment. It required a body that was born with genetic mutation which were created through a cloning process. Many of the subjects born are not able to decide what power they obtain as the body would respond to the treatment in it's own way. As a result many children are born into the project studying and using their power to befit the alliance. Of course though, it was required by law the Gene soldiers would have to go through extensive training to learn to use their powers responsibly. They were all marked and

Walking the hall of the building, Miku stopped at the screen on display in the hall. Many of the students were busy standing around the large screen. The teal girl walked up to the screen, the screen displayed the scores of each of the girl's simulation battles. Miku glanced towards the top of the board. She noticed her name second from the top.

_2: _#801 Miku Hatsune - 2453930 points__

Gritting her teeth she looked slightly above her grade at the name sitting above her own.

_1: #921 Luka Megurine - 2453934 points_

'Everytime!' Miku crossed her arms, grasping her arms tightly. Every time she was beaten by that girl. Just thinking about the girl made her feel angry. For as long as she had known she had always fallen second to Luka Megurine.

"Miku-chan!" Rin Kagamine on of Miku's friends ran up to the girl greeting her in her place.

"Oh, Hey Rin" Miku weakly responded to the blonde girl.

"Hey did you just get back from Simulation training as well?" Rin questioned the girl before she drew her attention to the board attempting to find her own name.

"How did you do?" Miku placed her hand on her hips watch the girl find her name.

"124th place..." Rin held her head low. "It though I did really well! It only get injured twice, and only one of those was my own fault anyway."

"That might be why you weren't marked so high Rin." Miku explained to the girl who pouted at her

"Says miss perfect!" Rin crossed her arms at the girl. "You always get such great scores!"

"I'm not that great..." Miku hung her head "If...if I was really perfect, I would be 1st place."

"Huh?" Rin glanced up at the board finding Mikus name under the second place. "Beaten by Megurine-san again, huh?"

"Why...why does she always beat me!" Miku tuned away from the girl

"Hey, don't worry about it Miku-chan." Rin attempted to reassure her "Luka is just older then you that's all."

Miku just glared at the girl as she made that comment.

"Ermm...well I mean that she's more experienced is all. Her powers are probably just more mature then your are." Rin spoke comforting "Anyway all that fighting makes me hungry. Come on, lets get summit to eat?"

"Gahh, Rin! Slow down!" Miku yelled as her words were ineffective to the food crazed girl pulling her along mercilessly.

* * *

><p>"Itadakimasu!" Rin spoke as she began digging into the food, wasting no time the girl quickly began scoffing her face, only stopping momentarily to get something to drink.<p>

Miku glanced down at the food which she could only describe as "gloop". The girl used her spoon, picking up the food before lowering her cutlery to place the food back in it's place.

"How can you eat this stuff?" Miku questioned the blonde girl who stopped to answer the girl's question.

"It's not that bad" Rin informed the teallette, picking up her drink and bringing it to her lips. "Especially if you have something to wash it down with. If you don't want yours I'll have it." Leaning over to the girl she took the twin tailed girl's tray placing the food into her empty tray.

"So...Miwu can- woo do yo-" Rin began to speak, her words currently being muffled by the food in her mouth.

"Rin don't talk with your mouth full." Miku leaned back lecturing the girl.

Listening to Miku's advice the blonde girl took another drink finally swallowing the food in her mouth before speaking again. "I was saying, who do you think that you're going to be partnered with during the ceremony?"

The partnering ceremony only in a weeks time and Miku had no idea what exactly to expect. When every trainee reached the end of their course they would be partnered with an other gene warrior. When two gene warriors partnered they powers would work together. Every warrior was required to have a partner, someone that would stick with you almost forever. Partners were not solely base upon score, many were paired with others due to the compatibility of their abilities. Many were also paired if they were a high grade with someone much lower grade as it was seen as a useful process for improving under workers.

"Well it's not really a question for you." Miku crossed her arms at the girl. "It's obvious you're going to be paired with Len. You are twins after all". That was true about both Rin and Len. Truth was Rin was actually supposed to be a solo project but due to the cloning process two versions were create, one female which was Rin and one that Male which was Len, Since the two share the same power it was obvious that they would be paired together.

"Nee. But that's so boring." Rin lowered her head, finishing her meal. "I wanted to be paired with someone different, not someone who's just a copy of me."

"Nice to see you appreciate me Rin" Len spoke sitting next to the girl, who was taken back by the boys sudden appearance.

"Ehh? Len-kun...I ...erm" Rin frantically tried to come up with a response to the boy's appearing.

"Whatever." Len sighed passing his meal to the girl. "Here, there serving curry, I know how much you like it."

"Thank you Len-Kun." Rin hugged her twin before digging into her meal.

"Man you can eat alot can't you Rin?" Miku looked at the girl, now digging into her third helping. "Have you ever considered that, that might be the reason you keep failing Rin-chan?"

"Hey, what's that meant to mean!" Rin stopped eating, which was unusual for her, taking offence at the girl's comment.

"Nothing, nothing" Miku raised her hand waving off the girl.

"Any way you never answered my question." Rin quickly spoke before once again digging into the meal in front of her.

Miku thought for a moment looking into the crowd of people currently in the large cafeteria shrugging at the girl. "Dunno. It could be anyone."

"Maybe you'll get partnered with Megurine-san" Len commented which was met with a glare from the girl next to her.

"Hey yeah!" Rin's expression raised at the boy's comment. "Can you image? Miku and Luka-san?"

Slamming her hand down, on the table the two blondes stopped their talking "That's impossible. Megurine-san's power and mine are complete opposites. Our abilities would never work together. Also it would never be considered fair if they placed the two top students as partners."

"What does fairness matter?" Len spoke leaning back. "What do they say? All's fair in love and war? I doubt they'd care so much about that."

"That's besides the point." Miku gritted her teeth as she though of the Pink haired girl. "I...I would never work with her!"

Almost yelling the twin tailed girl was cut off by the current sound coming from behind her. Turning she noticed a crowd gathering, who now currently was fantasied by the appearance of a certain Pink haired girl.

"Speak of the devil" Len spoke leaning forward to rest his head on his arm.

"Man, Megurine-san sure is popular isn't she?" Rin was busy watching the large crowd of adoring fans who were talking to the girl.

Ignoring what the two blonde's had been saying she began walking in the direction.

"Huh...Miku!" Len attempted to reach out to no avail.

"I don't think you're going to be able to stop her Len-kun." Rin leaned back to enjoy the show.

Matching through the crow she pushed her way through the crow much to the displease of the students in her way before she came face to face with the pinkette, who was busy distracted by one of her many admirers.

"Ahem" Miku cleared her voice, the Pink haired girl stopped turning back to face the girl.

"Ah...Hatsune-san how are you?" Luka displayed a fake smile to the girl.

"Cut that out!" Miku yelled at the girl throwing her arm to the side.

"Urghhh..."Luka sighed as her expression dropped, now frowning at the girl as she led closer to the girl who was slightly smaller then her "What do you want Miku? Can't you just accept that I beat you?"

"I'll...I'll never accept it!" Miku denied the girl's comment. "Just because you have big boobs and long hair that makes you perfect!?"

"Well compared to your Breast. Hatsune-san that's not really much of completion" Luka smirked.

"Shut up!" Miku yelled placing her hand over her chest as she leaned closer to the girl, who was now currently only inches away from the other girl's face.

"Gezee! Just Kiss already!" Rin yelled out, causing many of the students to start laugh

"Ehh?" Both Miku and Luka spoke in unison blushing at Rin's sentence.

"I'm sick of always coming second to you Luka!" Miku yelled out, turning her attention back to the current situation

"Well then what are you going to do about it then?" Luka spoke

"This!" Miku raised her hand which created a black orb throwing it at the girl who quickly reacted, the pinkette raising her hands towards the girl, she created a light blinding the girl. Taking the opportunity she knocked the Tealette down from behind and stood over her.

"Your too predictable Miku." Luka spoke as she created a white orb. Before Luka could use her attack Miku kicked the Pinkette off of her.

"You'll pay for that Luka!" Miku raised her arm before freezing in her place "Huh? I...I can't move!"

"What...What is this" Luka spoke as she felt her body turn numb, unable to move.

"Geeze you two idiots again?!" Meiko yelled as she held up her two hands which where currently using her power to freeze the two bickering girl. Lifting the two girls with her ability up she stopped her power causing both Miku and Luka to fall to the ground. Recovering from what had just happened Meiko grabbed both of the girls by their collars and carried them off "Come with me you morons!"

* * *

><p>Miku fidgeted knelling as she looked around at the office that they were currently in, as Meiko began to explain what had just happened to the man behind the desk.<p>

Meiko was one of the instructors of the facility. She wore and eye path over her right eye and bore a scar that went across her face.

"That's the Situation, Director Gaukpo." Meiko informed the ponytailed wearing man. "These two morons...were fighting once again in the cafeteria. This is the 4th incident this week!" Meiko yelled the last part as she turned to the teal haired girl who flinched at the Woman's words.

"Urghh...Thank you Sakine-san" Gaukpo sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. Responding to the man's response Meiko bowed her head taking a step back to let the director talk

"Hat...sune-San. Megurine-san..." Gakupo began only to be cut off by the teal haired girl.

"Gaukpo-san I can-" Miku started to explain herself

"Stop Hatsune." Gaukpo held up her hand to the direction of the girl. "I do not want to hear another excuse from either of you. It seems every other day that I find the two of you in my office over some dispute that the two of you have had."

"Director it was Miku who-" Luka tried to defend her self

"Enough!" Gaukpo almost yelled out, but refrained himself. "I understand that the two of you have disputes with each other. But it is not an excuse to be fighting with each other! Do you understand?"

"Yes...sir" Both Miku and Luka responded

"Good. Now you two need to be preparing for your partnering ceremony. I do not want you to have this incident have with your partners." Gaukpo leaned back "I will not punish you this time. Next time there will be much more severe consequence. Now please Leave."

"Yes sir" Miku and Luka bowed before leaving.

"Hmmph..." Meiko gritted her teeth

"Is there a problem Meiko?" Gaukpo questioned the brunette

"You should not have let them off that easily." Meiko explained reaching into her jacket she pulled out a cigarette box. "You should have been much more stricter on them." Meiko placed the cigarette in her mouth lighting it.

"Meiko could you-" Gaukpo was going to ask the woman to stop smoking but decided to stop himself. "I don't have time to deal with their petty arguments. I have to prepare for the partnership ceremony."

"Oh right, the wedding cermony" Meiko rested her arms behind her back.

"Can you please not refer to it that way?" The purple haired man informed the girl.

"Getting forced into a partnership of complete and utter devotion, that last pretty much all of your life? That sounds like marriage to me" Meiko spoke rather bluntly.

"I guess that makes Mei-chan my wife then." Kaito spoke as he entered the room talking to her partner who flinched at the man. "You shouldn't be smoking Mei-cahn it's not good for you."

"Hey when you became my partner you agreed to look after me in sickness and in health." Meiko joked with blue haired man.

"Anyway Kaito-san." Gaukpo changed the subject. "What do you need."

"Ahem" Kaito cleared his throat before speaking. "Well I have reviewed each of the G-soldier trainees and I have concluded each of their desired partners."

* * *

><p>The walk down the main corridor was rather awkward between both Miku and Luka as the two walked down the same path next to each other not speaking to each other.<p>

Reaching a spilt in the hall the two of the girls turned to a different direction. Though before Luka could move out of her place she found a certain Teal haired girl blocking her path.

"This isn't over Luka!" Miku told the girl

"You really want to do this? Just after we've been caught?" Luka placed her hand onto her hip. Sighing she pushed the Teal girl against the wall pinning her hands against the wall. She was only inches from her face.

"Ehh?" Miku began shaking in fear as the pink haired girl had her in a hold she could not escape. Smiling at the teal girl she let go of her leaving her in her place

"So long Miku-san!" Luka waved to the girl before leaving her in her place.

Gritting her teeth "Stupid Luka!" she Yelled out running down the corridor towards her own dormitory.


End file.
